


Взгляды

by digreen



Category: Lord of Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digreen/pseuds/digreen
Summary: Кром после одной из вылазок наконец приходит поговорить с Карлом.
Relationships: Karl III/Chrome Ledios
Kudos: 1





	Взгляды

**Author's Note:**

> Желательно пройти сюжетную арку Родона на уровне "Сложно", чтобы полностью понять мотивацию героев.

Кром устало подошел к двери. Йохан поднял на него взгляд.

\- Смена караула? - поинтересовался он.

\- Владыка разрешил мне побыть с ним, запри нас вдвоем на полчаса, пожалуйста.

Канне, пролетавшая мимо рыцарей Авиллона, его слова подтвердила. Иссиня-черные волосы блеснули в лунном свете.

Кром выглядел слишком усталым - он недавно вернулся с битвы с древним монстром. Йохана на нее не взяли, оставив на дежурстве у камеры Карла.

Камерой эту комнату назвать было, конечно, трудно, но так как он был там взаперти, то название камера очень походило на действительность.

Ледиос регулярно приходил к бывшему Повелителю на несколько слов, но еще никогда он не просил запереть их вдвоем в комнате так надолго.

Йохан нахмурился.

\- Что ты собираешься делать?

\- Поговорить со старым другом, - Кром слегка смутился, а потом достал из закромов офицерской формы бутылку. - Мне правда Владыка разрешил, под мою ответственность.

Из коридора выглянула Фрам, и Йохан тут же подобрался и картинно откашлялся.

\- Я этого не одобряю, но выбора у меня нет, - сказал он и открыл дверь в комнату. - Ровно полчаса, ни минутой больше.

Глаза Крома заметно потеплели, он перестал нервничать, и в них читалась совершенно искренняя благодарность.

Когда парень зашел в камеру, и Йохан запер ее на ключ, Фрам наконец вышла из своего убежища и улыбнулась во весь рот.

\- Не кисни, наш лорд и правда ему разрешил. Да и не такой уж он плохой.

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся ей в ответ Йохан. - Я знаю...

***

Карл смотрел в небольшое оконце в его комнате. По сравнению с хоромами во дворце здесь действительно была для него камера. Одна кровать, тумбочка, шкаф и письменный стол. 

\- Как дела? - спросил Кром, зная, что его собеседник уже почувствовал его присутствие. 

\- Задолбал этот Руин со своими дурацкими бумажками, - зло ответил Карл. - Ну, как тебе отлизывать зад новому Владыке? Вкусно? 

Кром вздохнул. Раны Карла еще были слишком свежи. Владыка Авиллона нанес сильный удар по его гордости, заперев его здесь и заставив заниматься рутинной бумажной работой. Юноша не видел ничего плохого, ведь они с Руином попутно еще и разбирались в делах Родона. Кром заметил бумаги, заверенные гербовой печатью Родона, которую ставил лично Карл, когда был правителем своей страны. 

Кром заскучал по родному городу. Нужно будет обязательно попроситься в экспедицию именно туда. 

\- Ваше Величество, я... 

\- Прекрати этот фарс, Кром, - устало вздохнул Карл, кладя перо и вставая со стула, глядя на юношу. 

Ледиос тоже вздохнул. 

\- Прошу простить мне мою фамильярность, но... Карл, ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросил Кром, улавливая нотки раздражения в глазах старого друга и бывшего короля. 

\- Иногда я думаю о том, что лучше бы я там и умер. Когда ты проиграл, я чувствовал себя будто преданным. Когда ты сражался с Авиллонцами, мне казалось, что ты бьешься не в полную силу.

Рыцарь отвел глаза. Это было отчасти правдой.

\- Я... - начал было он, но Карл положил свою ладонь на плечо юноше.

\- Не стоит, я понимаю.

Король посмотрел в глаза Крому, и одним только взглядом они оба сказали больше, чем словами.

Юноше было стыдно и одновременно легко. Те же чувства обуревали и Карла, только по отношению к другим обстоятельствам.

\- Ты сегодня надолго, я слышал. Что планируешь обсудить?

Кром вновь достал бутылку неплохого рома из офицерского сюртука.

\- Я недавно вернулся с боя, и мне дали отдых и, так сказать, отпускные. Лорд сказал, что я могу выбрать одну из бутылок элитного вина из подвалов Авиллона.

Карл придирчиво осмотрел бутыль.

\- Здесь нет бокалов, - сказал он. Кром слегка расстроился.

\- Я извиняюсь за дерзость, но мы можем выпить так.

Парень чувствовал себя неловко. Он не знал, как сейчас обращаться к Карлу: как к его старому другу или же как к его правителю, пусть и бывшему.

Карл долго смотрел на него, а потом на его лице проскользнула лукавая улыбка, знакомая Крому с детства.

\- Уговорил. Можешь снять всю эту официальную форму, раз уж у нас дружеская попойка.

Карл тоже снял с себя королевскую форму, которую почему-то надевал даже здесь, на территории чужого государства. Ледиос понимал: это было единственным, что напоминало ему о родной земле помимо самого бывшего рыцаря.

Возле кровати на тумбочке стоял рисунок розы с синими лепестками.

\- Вы сами это нарисовали? - удивился Кром, автоматом переходя на "вы". Он никогда не знал об этой стороне своего правителя.

\- Нет, - отмахнулся Карл. - Какая-то местная девичка нарисовала это мне и подарила якобы на память.

Кром хоть и уловил нотки раздражения в его голосе, но понял, что он рад этому подарку, пусть открыто не признается даже самому себе.

\- Первый глоток за вами, - сказал юноша, протягивая бутылку. Без сюртука он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Уже много лет они представали друг перед другом только в официальной форме по делам королевства. Сейчас Кром понял, что если бы они продолжили общение как друзья и позволяли иногда подобные сегодняшнему вечера, то, возможно Родон не стал бы таким, каким он стал.

\- Как поживает твоя протеже, Заира? Она ведь тоже в ваших рядах, - спросил Карл, делая первый глоток и слегка хмурясь.

Кром взял бутылку и сделал второй глоток следом.

\- Она быстро учится, как и у нас. В Авиллоне ей комфортно. Она совсем другая, нежели под моим командованием в Родоне.

\- Глупая, она просто не понимала, насколько ты прекрасный командир.

Рыцарь вспыхнул в одно мгновение. Карл, конечно, всегда говорил о том, что Кром - надежда и опора Родона, но теперь это звучало как-то слишком интимно, что ли.

\- Кром, ты... - Карл сделал еще пару глотков. - Ты ведь отличный парень. А я сбил тебя с пути своим дурацким мышлением.

Кром подошел к своему правителю и усиленно замотал головой. Бывший монарх поднял взгляд.

В лунном свете их волосы и глаза блестели сильнее обычного. Крому всегда нравились глаза друга, проникновенно синие, в них он будто бы видел свое отражение.

Вздрогнув, парень перенял бутылку с ромом, делая свои несколько глотков. Жидкость обжигала горло и затуманивала разум.

Карл оттянул воротник сорочки.

\- Жарко здесь стало.

\- Это из-за алкоголя, - отозвался Кром, впрочем, продолжая пить.

Уже через десять минут бутылка была пуста, а оба парня уже были крайне, Кром даже подумал, что катастрофически близко друг к другу. Карл лежал на кровати, а его подчиненный сидел рядом, опираясь боком о спинку.

\- Ложись тоже, вижу же, что в голову дало, - сказал Карл.

Кром замотал головой, тряся синими волосами.

\- Ложись, - приказным, но пьяным тоном сказал правитель.

Парень подчинился, голова действительно кружилась.

Они лежали совсем рядом, слышали и ощущали дыхание друг друга, Кром чувствовал даже тепло, исходящее от его старого друга.

\- Ты в порядке? - спросил он, снова переходя на "ты", на что Карл вновь тяжело вздохнул.

\- Прекрати задавать глупые вопросы.

Кром замолчал. Хотелось поговорить обо всем, и в то же время было очень комфортно молчать.

Даже в Родоне им всегда было комфортно вдвоём. Карл разбирал за своим столом бумаги с прошениями, а Кром решал дела внешней политики.

Молча они могли сидеть часами и лишь с одного взгляда понимали друг друга. Когда нужно уйти на перерыв, когда пригласить служанку с чаем, когда пора уходить от дел.

\- Знаешь, - начал было Карл, и Кром посмотрел на него. - Я всегда думал, что я тебя не заслужил.

Кром поднялся на локтях, глядя на своего правителя.

\- Мне казалось наоборот, я Вас недостоин.

\- Опять выкаешь, - хмыкнул Карл, а потом достаточно нежно убрал одну из синих прядок Крома за ухо. - У тебя очень красивые глаза.

\- У Вас красивее, - вырвалось у Крома прежде, чем он осознал.

Карл рассмеялся.

\- Когда я тебя увидел, то подумал, что орден Синей Розы возглавишь обязательно ты. Синяя форма отлично подошла к твоим волосам.

Кром вновь смутился. Правитель еще раз поднял руку и провел рукой по шраму над бровью парня.

\- В этом шраме отражена моя слабость. Когда я смотрю на тебя и вижу этот след, он напоминает мне о том, сколько ошибок я совершил. Ни один владыка Авиллона не сможет заставить меня чувствовать больше сожалений, чем я испытываю, просто глядя на тебя.

Парень отстранился и поспешно отвернулся, занавешивая лицо волосами, чтобы скрыть шрам.

\- Ха-ха, я сказал лишнего, - пьяно заметил Карл. - Я надеюсь, что ты понял меня правильно.

Кром никак не хотел думать, о чем именно жалел его правитель. О том, что они встретились? О том, что стали друзьями? О том, что воевали вместе за глупые идеалы? О том, что так и не смогли стать нечто большим друг для друга, хотя оба понимали, что очень хотят?

Последняя мысль током прошибла сознание Крома, и тот свесил ноги с кровати, глядя в пол. В голове судорожно звенели мысли, которых быть не должно. У Карла были сожаления из-за страны, которую они оба не смогли защитить и которую завоевал какой-то авиллонский выродок, который просто слишком сердобольный и поэтому сильнее.

Король тронул его за плечо, и Ледиос снова вздрогнул. Мысли катились не в том направлении, и щеки стремительно покрывались краской.

Карл придвинулся ближе к парню, и тот чувствовал, как его сердце заходится ходуном, а руки дрожат.

\- Кром, я...

Его тихий шёпот прервал звук открытия замка. Кром выдохнул и шлепнул себя по щекам, сгоняя краску.

\- Время вышло, - сообщил Йохан, не заходя в комнату.

\- Можешь оставить нас еще на пять минут? - попросил Карл, чем вызвал искреннее удивление своего рыцаря.

\- Ни секундой больше, - в голосе Йохана сквозило раздражение, но все же он скрылся за дверью.

Кром решительно встал, чтобы успеть одеться, но его остановила рука Карла.

\- Вот так, глядя в спину, намного сложнее говорить. Мне намного проще, когда мы смотрим друг другу в глаза и можем читать все, что у нас в мыслях.

\- Поверьте, сейчас Вы не захотите читать мои мысли, - отозвался Кром, все еще пытаясь засунуть непрошенные догадки вглубь себя.

\- Возможно, но только так мы сможем раз и навсегда решить, кто мы друг другу.

Кром нерешительно обернулся и посмотрел в глаза правителю. Взгляд излучал домашнее тепло.

\- Мы... - начал рыцарь.

\- Не друзья, не правитель и подчиненный, не любовники, - на последнем слове щеки Крома вновь покрыла краска. - Я думаю, что после смерти отца ты стал мне семьей, Кром. И я не хочу потерять последнее, что у меня осталось - тебя.

Ледиос открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, а потом вновь закрыл его, не находя правильных слов, которые не звучали бы отвратительно бессмысленно.

\- Вы мне тоже как семья, - наконец собравшись, произнес он. - И я хочу обязательно вернуться в Родон и стоять рядом с вами как ваш верный рыцарь.

\- Подумай еще о том, что ты сможешь стоять как второй король, - усмехнулся Карл. Кром удивленно вскинул взгляд. - Понимай как хочешь. Теперь можешь идти.

Рыцарь отошел к стулу, на котором была аккуратно сложена его форма.

Он быстро оделся и подошел к двери. Йохан уже ждал его. 

\- Я еще приду, - пообещал он.

\- В следующий раз попробуй остаться на ночь, - предложил Карл.

Уши Крома слегка порозовели, но ни единой мышцей на лице он своего волнения не выдал. 

Йохан вновь занял свой пост, а Ледиос пошел к себе в комнату думать о том, что еще немного - и он бы поцеловал своего правителя и старого друга.


End file.
